<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hear You by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651530">I Hear You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gaang shenanigans, Gentle Kissing, Girlfriends - Freeform, Tickling, toph isn't as good at detecting voices as she thought, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph has always prided herself on her ability to detect who is who based on voice. One day she hears a strange voice with Ty Lee and it doesn't sound like Azula...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hear You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki and Mai sat in the game room of Azula and Zuko’s mansion home on a Saturday afternoon, playing poker. </p>
<p>Zuko was dealing and he had just passed two cards to each player.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you guys have to play cards,” Toph said from her place on the couch. She was lying on her back and tossing a volleyball from hand to hand with surprising accuracy for a blind girl.</p>
<p>“You say that about anything we do,” Sokka pointed out, restacking his mountain of chips. “Fold.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true, I’m a big fan of driving around.”</p>
<p>“Last time we went for a drive you complained the whole time we were going too slow,” Katara said. “Raise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah because the car was crawling at a snail’s pace.”</p>
<p>“We were in a residential neighborhood,” Aang said. “Fold.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, there were stop signs,” Suki sighed. “Call.”</p>
<p>“As far as I understand, stop signs are just a suggestion.”</p>
<p>“Depends on who's driving,” Mai deadpanned. “Call.” </p>
<p>Zuko flipped three more cards onto the table. </p>
<p>“Azula sometimes takes them as a suggestion,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>Toph cackled. </p>
<p>“That’s why I like her,” Toph said, sitting up. “Where is she anyway? Maybe she’ll take me on a drive while you guys play low stakes betting games for no money. At least play roulette. Then I’d hear more.”</p>
<p>“She’s upstairs with Ty Lee,” Mai smirked. “I doubt you could separate them now.”</p>
<p>“Ew Mai,” Katara said. “Raise.”</p>
<p>“Call,” Suki said. </p>
<p>Mai folded and leaned back. </p>
<p>“It’s like three o’clock on a Saturday,” Toph said. “I feel like she’s more likely to be doing homework.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you know Azula better than I do,” Mai said with a sigh. “But go ahead, try your luck,” she added, flipping a knife around on her finger. </p>
<p>Toph threw the volleyball directly at Mai’s finger, knocking the knife to the floor. </p>
<p>“Not bad,” Mai said, looking not at all surprised. She leaned over and picked up her knife and continued to spin it, unbothered. </p>
<p>Toph made a face at her and left the room.  </p>
<p>She marched through the house and up the stairs to where she knew Azula’s room was. Although she’d strictly speaking never been to Azula’s room, Toph knew the whole layout of the house from the blueprint Sokka had made for her so she could learn her way around the massive house. </p>
<p>As she approached Azula’s room, she slowed down because she heard voices. </p>
<p>Toph prided herself on her ability to distinguish who someone was based on their voice. She’d never met anyone who could change their voice enough to trick her. </p>
<p>She could hear two voices coming from inside the room. One was clearly Ty Lee. It was bubbly and high pitched and kept giggling. </p>
<p>The other voice was one that Toph had never heard. She could not match it to Azula’s voice. It was a much higher pitch than Azula’s as well as being far more breathy and the laugh was all wrong. </p>
<p>Toph had never been wrong. The second voice in the room was definitely a girl and it was definitely not Azula. </p>
<p>She ran back downstairs and into the gameroom. </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at her. </p>
<p>“Did you see something terrible,” Mai said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“She’s blind,” Katara said. </p>
<p>“Was it so terrible that you went blind,” Mai asked again with a fake gasp. </p>
<p>“What an unmotivated performance,” Sokka said. </p>
<p>Mai rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“I think Ty Lee is cheating on Azula,” Toph said. </p>
<p>Mai snorted. </p>
<p>“I’m serious. There were two girls voices in the room and one was Ty Lee and the other was not Azula.”</p>
<p>“Why would Ty Lee bring a different girl and cheat on Azula in her own bedroom in her own house,” Suki asked skeptically.  </p>
<p>“It’s the perfect cover, think about it. She got in a fight with Azula, Azula got mad and left, Ty Lee snuck a different girl into her room.”</p>
<p>“That is the perfect revenge,” Sokka said. </p>
<p>“She’s not that smart,” Mai said. </p>
<p>“Unless she is,” Aang said, slowly buying into it as well. “She puts up a facade and inside she’s diabolical and a secret, evil genius.”</p>
<p>“Did you hear what the voices were saying,” Mai asked. </p>
<p>“No they were just laughing and I couldn’t make anything else out.”</p>
<p>“Pity. Usually it’s all ‘Zula, ‘Zula, ‘Zula,” Mai said, in a halfway decent Ty Lee impression. </p>
<p>Zuko snickered. </p>
<p>“But she wasn’t saying that. Which means…” Sokka trailed off. </p>
<p>“As the person who knows them the best I would just like to say once again that this is ridiculous. I know they’re both in there,” Mai said.</p>
<p>“Did you see them go in,” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“Not today.”</p>
<p>“So you can’t make guarantees,” Katara said.</p>
<p>Mai rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko. He looked back and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you believe this too? Where would Azula even be right now.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she went for a run,” Zuko said. </p>
<p>Mai opened her phone and went to the Find my iPhone app where she had Azula and Ty Lee’s locations. She showed Zuko that both of their phones were in the house. </p>
<p>“Maybe she left her phone here,” Suki said. </p>
<p>“This is the most ridiculous conspiracy I’ve ever heard,” Mai said and lay down on her back with her arms behind her head. </p>
<p>“I think we need to investigate,” Sokka said, jumping up and throwing down his cards. </p>
<p>“We must protect Azula’s honor,” Aang cheered. </p>
<p>“This is the kind of activity I can get behind,” Toph laughed. </p>
<p>Mai looked at Zuko. </p>
<p>“Even if it’s Ty Lee and another girl. In Azula’s room. With Azula’s phone. Do you really want to see that,” she asked him. </p>
<p>Zuko thought for a moment and lay down next to Mai. </p>
<p>“Let me know what you guys discover.” </p>
<p>Sokka shrugged and led himself, Aang, Katara, Toph and Suki upstairs stealthily. </p>
<p>Mai opened her phone again and texted Azula. </p>
<p>“You’ve got company coming,” she wrote. </p>
<p>Zuko watched that and smacked his forehead. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t someone just text her.”</p>
<p>“When your friends get together they can be real crackheads sometimes,” she said, curling into his chest. </p>
<p>“They’re your friends too,” he pointed out. </p>
<p>Mai’s phone buzzed and she saw it was from Azula. </p>
<p>“Fym,” it said. </p>
<p>“They’ll be outside your door in a minute. Tried to stop them,” she wrote back. </p>
<p>“Those two are my friends,” Mai said lazily as Zuko wrapped his arm around her. </p>
<p>Inside of Azula’s room she was having a great morning. She’d woken up with her girlfriend wrapped around her. They’d had breakfast in bed. </p>
<p>She had promised Ty Lee a lazy Saturday with no training and no homework. It was perfectly alright to take a day off every once in a while. A long while, but still.</p>
<p>By the time Zuko’s friends had come over they’d already slept together twice and were watching TV. </p>
<p>Or, they were cuddling and chatting while the TV was playing in the background. </p>
<p>“Come on Ty, you were the one that picked She Ra. I love this episode, and now you aren’t watching” Azula said as Ty Lee stared lovingly at her. </p>
<p>“I like what I’m watching too,” Ty Lee said as she watched Azula’s golden eyes sparkle in the sunlight coming in from the window. </p>
<p>“Don’t be such a sap,” Azula complained, tickling Ty Lee lightly. </p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled and squirmed.</p>
<p>“Stop,” she whined as she tried to grab ahold of Azula’s fingers but they were ramping up their speed. “I can’t breath,” she laughed as Azula kept tickling her. </p>
<p>In a smooth motion she flipped on top of her and pinned her hands. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do with me,” Azula asked seductively. </p>
<p>“This,” Ty Lee said but instead of doing what Azula had hoped for, Ty Lee dug her fingers into Azula’s sides and began to tickle her mercilessly. </p>
<p>Azula cried out and laughed as she struggled underneath the weight of the girl on her hips, but Ty Lee was strong. </p>
<p>They tickled each other and wrestled playfully until Azula was firmly on top. </p>
<p>“This ends now,” she said, leaning down. Ty Lee braced herself for more tickling but all she received was a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and pulled her down further, kissing her more deeply. </p>
<p>Azula placed kisses along Ty Lee’s jaw and down her neck when her phone buzzed on the bedside table. </p>
<p>She saw Mai’s name pop up. She pulled back and Ty Lee whined. </p>
<p>“Oh hush a minute,” she said, grabbing her phone. Ty Lee tried to pull it out of her hand but Azula typed something very quickly and sent it off. Mai responded and Azula put her phone down. </p>
<p>She tried to get off of Ty Lee but she held her hips in place. </p>
<p>“We’re not done here,” Ty Lee said.</p>
<p>Azula leaned down and whispered the situation in her ear. Her eyes widened and she started giggling when Azula told her what she wanted to do.</p>
<p>Azula started doing a very realistic impression of the laugh she was doing before when she was being tickled. </p>
<p>“Were you faking it before,” Ty Lee asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes and gestured at the door, indicating that there were more important things at hand.</p>
<p>Ty Lee played her part just as convincingly. </p>
<p>Together they backed towards the door, Azula laughing and Ty Lee laughing along, saying all the things she normally said except Azula’s name, getting quieter as they approached the door to give the illusion that they weren’t moving. </p>
<p>Azula could hear the shuffling outside her door.</p>
<p>“Gotcha,” she whispered and swung the door open. </p>
<p>Toph and Sokka fell onto her floor as she took a bemused step back.</p>
<p>"Ha we caught y-," Sokka looked up surprised to see who was staring back down at him. "Azula?"</p>
<p>“Well this certainly is a surprise,” she said dryly, surveying the very guilty looking teens outside her room. </p>
<p>She wrapped her arm around Ty Lee’s waist. </p>
<p>“Does someone want to explain what the hell this is,” she said, looking at Katara and Suki in particular. “You two always struck me as very rational people. Although, do rational people really sit outside of someone’s room to see if they’re having sex inside?” she mused. </p>
<p>Everyone blushed. </p>
<p>“There’s no way that noise was you,” Toph said, pointing at Azula. </p>
<p>“I can assure you that there’s no one else here. Why don’t you just search my room if you’re so concerned. Again though, who’s business would it be if there was?” </p>
<p>No one made eye contact with Azula as she glared them down one by one.  </p>
<p>“Seriously guys. What the hell,” Ty Lee said angrily, making everyone blush harder. It was one thing to piss Azula off but another thing to hear Ty Lee mad. </p>
<p>“We thought you were with someone else,” Sokka said. </p>
<p>“I heard a voice that wasn’t Azula’s, I swear,” Toph protested. "I've never made a mistake before." </p>
<p>“It might come as a surprise to all of you, actually it probably won’t, but I’m really not my happiest with you people. Do you want to know why? It’s because I don’t trust you. Is there any reason you can think of for that,” Azula said. “The only people I really trust are Mai and Ty Lee, which is fortunate because they’re the only ones that give me reasons to trust them in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Katara murmured. </p>
<p>“Why would I cheat on ‘Zula here anyway. It’s her own house,” Ty Lee said, knitting her brows together. “I wouldn’t cheat on ‘Zula at all actually.”</p>
<p>That last part earned her a kiss on the temple from Azula which she melted into.</p>
<p>“Have any of you ever heard the saying ‘if you hear hoofbeats think horses not zebras’? It means assume the most likely situation is happening. Two people are known to be together and are said to be in one of their rooms in one of their own houses. What’s most likely happening,” Azula asked, rhetorically. </p>
<p>“Sorry guys,” Suki said. “Let’s go,” she said to her friends. The teens scampered quickly downstairs with their heads hung low as Azula slammed her door.  </p>
<p>She turned to her girlfriend and smiled. </p>
<p>“Where were we,” she asked. </p>
<p>Ty Lee responded by grabbing Azula’s hand and walking backwards until she was by the bed. She fell backwards and pulled Azula on top of her.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Azula said, leaning down to kiss her.</p>
<p>Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara and Suki walked back into the gameroom and Mai and Zuko sat up. </p>
<p>“You seem pretty ashamed. Did she put you in your place,” Mai asked. </p>
<p>Aang nodded and sat down. </p>
<p>“It’s all Toph’s fault really. Her voice detector failed,” Sokka accused. </p>
<p>“My voice detector didn’t fail. That was not Azula,” Toph said stubbornly. </p>
<p>“Oh lay off it Toph. We very much just invaded their privacy,” Katara said. </p>
<p>“Is it that hard to believe you guys have never heard her actually having fun,” Mai said. “She’s just a normal girl on the inside you know, despite the evil exterior. How could Ty Lee ever stay with someone purely evil for so long?” </p>
<p>No one but Zuko would agree with Mai but she knew she was right. She knew about the Azula that Azula kept private. The girl that cared for Ty Lee more than she cared for her own life. </p>
<p>The girl who carried Ty Lee when she got tired, that bought her anything that even remotely struck her fancy, that couldn't sleep unless she was beside her girlfriend, or, when that was unavailable, in one of her shirts. </p>
<p>In Azula’s room two girls lay entwined. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Azula said, and she meant it. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically my take on Toph's lie detector but if there was no bending. Turns out Azula can still defy her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>